


The Teflon Narn

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G’kar is a pain in the ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teflon Narn

**Author's Note:**

> 14 of 31

Ivanova liked running the CandC – it was her domain. And she ran it with an iron fist! Well, mostly iron anyway. 

Even the ambassadors had to listen to her. 

Except for that sneaky G’kar. 

Everyone thought Mollari was the one who did as he pleased, but she knew better. G’kar and his fellow Narn were always doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. They smuggled weapons, people, anything else they wanted and G’kar grinned and pretended that the Narn Regine would _never_ do anything wrong! 

The part that really burned was that she could never catch him at it!


End file.
